Vader's Apprentice: Zanya Marrak
by venom rules all
Summary: This is my own version of the force unleashed it will follow the same story line but there will be a lot of changes. rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Master Meet Apprentice.**

Darth Vader arrived in a village on planet Utapau, his spies has reported that a jedi was hiding there, when he and troops got in, the villagers got nervous, when a man stepped forward.

"Dark lord. Whatever you want you wont find it here" the man shouted.

"You can't disguise yourself from me, jedi" Vader said.

The jedi activated his lightsaber and said "Turn back".

The troopers was about to attack but Vader put up his hand and said "I will kill him myself, do not interfere".

The 2 started to fight, the jedi put up a decent fight but in the end when he jumped at Vader he was force grabbed and roughly slammed to the ground before Vader lifted him up with force choke.

There had been one thing that has bothered Vader through the whole fight so he said "I sense someone far more powerful nearby, where is your master?".

"The dark side has clouded your mind, you killed my master years ago" the jedi answered.

"Then now you will share his fate" Vader said before stabbing the jedi through the chest, killing him then he ordered his troops "If there is another jedi in this village then there is only one way to drive it out, kill the villagers".

Then all the troopers started to slaughter the villagers who ran away in panic, a mother tried to escape with her daughter but was shot in the back by a stormtrooper.

The black haired 7 year old girl was shaking her mother's dead body and was screaming "Mom wake up, no mom please wake up".

Vader and his troops was walking towards them, Vader could sense the feeling was getting stronger, was it coming from that girl?

Then the girl looked at them with pure rage in her eyes, she let out a scream and reached out a hand sending a powerful force push at them which completely shattered the troopers bodies and even manage to stagger Vader.

Then the girl fell down on her knees looking at her hands and was shaking with fear.

Vader was impressed by the girl's power and knew it would be foolish to waste it so he walked up to her and asked "What is your name young one".

The girl looked up at him and said " Zanya Marrak".

"You have a lot of power, come with me and i will teach you how to control it" Vader said reaching out his hand to her.

Out of fear that Vader would kill her if she refused Zanya took his hand and he led her back his ship.

Before Zanya entered the ship she took one last look at her destroyed home, she knew this could be the last time she saw it, whatever the future held for her right now she had to serve Vader.

.

I hope you like it please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**The start of the brutal training.**

6 months has passed since Darth Vader found Zanya, during those months she had been studying the dark side, Vader has allowed her to read several sith books and once even took her to the sith's home world of Korriban.

Zanya remembered Vader telling her about a certain sith lord.

_Flashback._

_Vader and Zanya was walking through the old sith temple on Korriban, Zayna was looking at all the tombs until she saw one that caught her attention, she walked over to it and removed the dust from the text revealing the name 'Darth Bane'._

_Zanya looked at Vader and asked "Master who was Darth Bane?"._

"_Darth Bane was one of the most powerful sith masters in history, and the creator of the rule of two" Vader answered as he walked up next to her._

"_The rule of two?" Zanya asked._

"_Yes, there used to be many siths but they killed each other for more power victims of their own greed, Bane decided to destroy the old sith order and create the rule of two, there can now only be two siths a master and an apprentice" Vader explained._

"_What about the emperor?" Zanya asked._

"_When your training is complete we will destroy him and rule the galaxy together" Vader said._

_Zanya smiled, but it was not a normal smile, it was a true sith smile._

_End of flashback._

It was now time for Zanya's first combat trail, she had learned several combat techniques and Vader felt that it was time to test them.

They entered a room where there was 5 droids carrying some kinds of staffs.

"These droids are called Magnaguards they used to be bodyguards for the infamous jedi hunter Grievous, they are programed to kill you so if you beat them you will live but if you fail you will die, don't underestimate them even jedis have had trouble with them" Vader explained.

Zanya activated her lightsaber and got ready, the droids attacked her, defending against them proved to be just as difficult as she expected, she managed to destroy 3 of them until she was hit in the back by the other 2, they continued to hit her until she could feel rage building up, then she grabbed one of the staffs and ripped it from the droids grasp and smacked of it's head with it, she then kicked the last droid of it's feets and ramed the staff into it's chest.

"Impressive you have completed your first combat trail, that will be all for now" Vader said.

Zanya looked at Vader and said "But master i can still train".

"No, your injuries are serious and you are exhausted, have your wounds tended to and get some rest and we will continue later" Vader said before a medic droid escorted Zanya out.

'_She is learning faster than i predicted, she will be very useful when her training is complete' _Vader thought.

.

I hope you like it please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zanya Marrak Bio.**

**This chapter is more of a character bio, after watching the video of the genius Star wars youtubers Jensaarai and Antoine Bandele**

**i felt i should give you all a full bio on Zanya Marrak's abilities now let's begin **

**(i won't list all her feats or i'll spoil the story).**

**Physical abilities**: Zanya is a 18 year old human female and is in a extremely good shape, she trained herself to her peak physical condition, she is also a master in the unarmed combat form Teräs Käsi, one notable feat was during a mission on kashyyyk where she killed a wookie with nothing but her bare hands. She was also able to withstand the cyber enhanced blows of Darth Vader.

Zanya is very fast and agile being able to dodge a blaster shot point blank and pretty much dance circles around most of her opponents, this helped her in her fight against the wookie as the wookie did not land a single hit on her through the whole fight as Zanya broke nearly every bone in its body.

Zannya also has a high tolerance to pain, even when she was only 5 years old she managed to take several hits from 2 magna guards using the pain to fuel her anger before she destroyed them, she also took a force enhanced punch to the face and was able to shrug it off and she survived a 40 meter drop.

**Light saber skills: **Zanya has trained in several light saber forms but 3 of them stands out, her light saber forms depends on how many enemies she fights.

If she fight multiple opponents she uses jar'kai dueling sabers the 2 blades making it a lot easier to deflect attacks.

One on one she prefers to use vaapad or juyo becuse they make good use of her great Physical abilities.

On the offence Zanya is fast, strong and overwhelmingly unpredictable, she uses fast and powerful strikes to crush her opponents.

She has a strong defense either stonewalling her opponents or using a lot of blade work to out maneuver them hoping to create an opening for a counter attack.

**Force abilities: **Zanya is one of the most powerful force users of her era, when she was found by Vader she sent a powerful force push that shattered the bodies of the stormtroopers and even stagger Vader.

As she grew older her powers became more powerful, she was able to lift and throw large objects with no problem, her most notable feat is when she pulled down a space station that was 3 times larger than a star destroyer out of orbit, though she was pushed to her limit and collapsed from exhaustion mere seconds later.

Zanya is also a master of force lightning, at full power she managed to destroy an armor that was made to withstand force based attacks.

Zanya has also been able to use the force to shield herself from the vacuum of space and was even able to fake her death by using force ilusion to make her appear dead.

She won't hesitate to use her force powers against multiple opponents, but in one on one fights she prefers a physical victory over her opponent so in other words she will only use the force if she has no other choice.

**Weaknesses:** Zanya has one major weakness, her emotions, she was never able to fully sever her connection to her past, if anyone brings it up especially her mother she will catapult her self in to wild rage making her forget all about defense and making her attacks predictable, this weakness has almost goten her killed.

.

I hope you like her


	4. Chapter 4

**The first test.**

13 years has passed since Zanya became Vader's Apprentice and she was now 18 and has grown extremely powerful, her appearance has changed, her black hair has grown just pass her shoulders and her body has become more muscular.

She was kneeling in front of Vader who said "you have grown powerful, the dark side is finally a part of you, rise my Apprentice".

Zanya got up and said "What is thy bidding my master?".

"Your training is nearly complete, the time has come for your first true test" Vader said.

"You found a jedi?" Zanya asked.

"Yes, a jedi master name Rahm Kota, he is attacking an imperial ship yard above Nar Shaddaa, kill him and bring me his light saber as proof" Vader said.

"I'll leave immediately master" Zanya said and began to walk away before Vader stopped her.

"The emperor must not know of your existence, leave no witnesses, kill everyone including imperials" Vader said.

"As you wish my master" Zanya said before bowing and then left.

Zanya was heading towards her ship, she saw her robot companion and said "R10 it's time to go".

"Yes master" the droid said before rolling after her **(R10 looks like R2 but he is black and is programed to speak all languages).**

When they reached the ship Zanya saw a woman working on it, Zanya called out "Hey".

The woman turned around and bowed before saying "You must be Vader's Apprentice Zanya Marrak, my name is Juno Eclipse i'm your new pilot".

"Thats so? Well try not to die like the others, i need to go to Nar Shaddaa, you think you can handle that?" Zanya asked kind of rudely.

"Of course" Juno answered, clearly trying not to sound offended.

On their way Zanya turned to R10 and said "R10 give all info you got on Rahm Kota".

R10 searched through his databank and then said " according to Imperial records, Master Rahm Kota was a respected general in the Clone Wars."

Juno looked at Zanya and said "You are Vader's assassin".

Zanya looked at her and said "My mission is to bring Vader's enemies to justice, and now that is your mission too".

R10 continued "Master Kota was a military genius, but felt the clone soldiers were unfit for battle. Instead, he relied on his own militia."

"So there was no clones is his forces when order 66 was given?" Juno asked.

"And after order 66 he vanished Imperial records actually claims he is dead" R10 finished.

"Why would he come out of hiding and attack the empire now?" Juno asked.

"Because he wants to be found" Zanya answered.

"Then we are walking into a trap" Juno said.

Zanya smirked and said "He was planning to fight my master, but i am not my master, whatever trap he has planed it wont work on me, so you can be calm".

"Just a question, how many pilots did you lose before me?" Juno asked.

"8" Zanya answered like it was no big deal before giving Juno a creepy smile "But i'm confident that you will survive at least a little longer".

"Thank you" Juno said sarcastically "Location confirmed, prepare for light speed".

.

I know this was almost just like the game but i will try to make the future chapters different, but the mission briefings will be similar as the games, tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Zanya vs Kota.**

Zanya entered the ship yard and the first thing she encountered was a stormtrooper who looked surprised to see her, but before he could say anything Zanya's lightsaber was through his chest.

Zanya ran down the halls until she saw a squad of stormtroopers standing behind cover as they seemed to be fighting a group of rebels, she hurried to kill them, she sliced some of them to pieces with her lightsabers, one of them was knocked to the floor and Zanya crushed his throat underneath her boot.

The rebels were surprised to see Zanya as she walked towards them, one of them raised his rifle and said "You are not Vader, who are you?".

Zanya did not answer, she saw a window behind them, smirking she quickly threw an object at it destroying it and watched as the rebels was sucked out in to the void of space.

For some reason killing the rebels did not feel as satisfying as Zanya thought it would, she shook her head she needed to kill Kota and get out of there.

After fighting her way through the station Zanya finally found the elevator that led to Kota, she found him, he turned around to face her only to get a surprised look on his face, but then it turned into a mocking smirk.

"A girl? Months of attacking imperial targets and Vader sends a girl to fight me?" Kota asked mockingly but also a trace of insult.

Zanya narrowed her eyes _'Arrogant jedi'_ she thought before jumping down igniting her lightsaber.

"I don't want to kill you girl, surrender and tell where Vader is and i will spare your life" Kota said but Zanya didn't answer "If i have to go through you to get to Vader then So be it".

They engaged, Kota was nearly overwhelmed by Zanya's vicious fighting style, she kept on pressing her attack not wanting to give him the chanse to fight back, then Zanya gave Kota a force enhanced kick to his chest sending him in to a wall.

Kota got up and said "You are stronger than i thought, i'm sorry but capturing you alive is not an option anymore, i will end you even if i have to bring down this entire station on top of us".

Then Kota used the force to make the part of the station they where on fall towards the planet below.

'_Damn i have to end this fight quickly or both of us will die' _Zanya thought before she attacked Kota again_._

They engaged again, Zanya was more desperate this time, Kota used the pommel of his saber to hit Zanya in the face hoping to stun her, however Zanya was not stunned, only annoyed, Zanya combined her force push with her lightning and sent Kota in to the wall before she jumped at him with her lightsaber only to have it blocked by his.

"Vader thinks he has turned you, but i can see your future, and Vader wont always be your master, i sense only, me" Kota said.

Zanya was slightly confused by Kotas words but then she raised two fingers and sent lightning in to his eyes blinding him, then she picked him up and with a powerful force push she sent him out a window allowing him to fall to his death.

Zanya jumped out and was free falling, she contact Juno and said "Hey Juno i could use that pick up right about now".

"I'm here Zanya" Juno answered before her ship appeared below allowing Zanya to land on it.

Zanya entered the pilot room, she looked a Juno and said "You did that on purpose didn't you?".

Juno gave her an innocent smile and said "I have no idea of what you are talking about".

Zanya sighed and said "Whatever just get us out of here".

Juno chuckled before they headed back to Vader's ship.

.

Hope you like it.


	6. Chapter 6

**The second test.**

Zanya returned to Vader's ship, she entered his room and saw him standing by a window, she knelt down as he spoke "Maser Kota is dead?".

"Yes master" Zanya answered.

"His lightsaber" Vader demanded.

Zanya got up and went to him with the lightsaber, Vader took it and ignited it and then deactivate it before saying "My spies has located another jedi on Raxus Prime, his name is Kazdan Paratus, he is far more powerful than Kota and maybe even you, i do not expect you to survive but if you destroy him you will be one step closer to your destiny".

"The emperor! I hunger for the chance to finally destroy him" Zanya said.

"Don't get overconfident, only together can we defeat him, besides you need to finish your test first" Vader said.

"I won't fail Master" Zanya said before leaving.

Zanya entered the hanger and saw Juno and R.10 standing there, Juno saw her and asked "You have a new destination?".

Zanya nodded and said "Prepare the ship to go to Raxus Prime, i need to change my clothes for that environment ".

Juno nodded and went in to the ship. Later they reached Raxus Prime and saw a tempel.

"Amazing, it looks just like the jedi temple on Coruscant" Juno said.

"I have heard there are many ancient secrets on this planet, but also where all droids go to die" Zanya said glancing on R.10 who seemed uncomfortable with being here.

Wanting to finish the test quickly Zanya said "Land as close to the temple you can".

"I'll try but there aren't many clearings, you might have to approach the temple on foot" Juno said.

eventually they found a clearing, Zanya pulled on her hood and her mask that covers her mouth and nose and then jumped of the ship ready to hunt for Kazdan Paratus.

.

Hope you like it please review.


	7. Chapter 7

**Zanya vs Kazdan Paratus.**

Zanya traveled towards the temple, on the way, she had several encounters with scavengers and force assembled droids, Zanya could tell that this Kazdan Paratus is indeed powerful.

Zanya finally found a lift that took her up in the largest tower where Paratus was waiting.

"I finally found you, Kazdan Paratus" Zanya said when she saw him.

"You have no right to be here, sith" Paratus said turning his head towards her.

"I came here to kill you, i'm not leaving until it's done" Zanya said as she ignited her red lightsaber.

Paratus ignited his lightsaber pike and said "Don't worry Masters. I'll defend you from this Sith trash!"

'_Masters?' _Zanya thought taking a glance around the place and saw several chairs with some kind of junk assembled people on them _'this jedi must have lived on this planet for way too long, he has gone insane'_

They engaged, Paratus quickly proved to be far more powerful than Kota, his speed was insane to the point that Zanya actually acknowledged it, despite being very fast her self, it also didn't help that he was smaller than her, making it difficult to land a good strike.

With blinding speed, Paratus tried to stab her, Zanya quickly deflected the attack which ended up cutting through her hood, she quickly jumped away and tore of the rest of the hood as Paratus laughed mockingly at her, making her all the more angry.

"You will die here sith scum" Paratus said.

"No. I . WON'T" Zanya yelled before letting out a battle cry and attack Paratus again.

Now it was Paratus turn to be on the defense as Zanya attacked him with vicious strikes, seeing no other way, Paratus used a powerful force push to send Zanya away from him, making her drop her lightsaber in the process.

Zanya laid on the ground twisting, Paratus saw his chance and jumped towards her to deliver the final strike.

Unfortunately that's exactly what Zanya hoped he would do, she was pretending to feel more pain than what she really did, and unknown to Paratus, she had a second light saber.

When Paratus was close enough, Zanya quickly got up and stabbed him through the gut, then Zanya deactivated her lightsaber and let him fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry, masters. I've failed you… again." Paratus said before he became one with the force and his body disappeared in a flash.

Zanya stood there for a few seconds actually feeling pity for the fallen jedi master, but she shook her head before she retrieved her lightsaber and picked up Paratus lightsaber, she then contacted Juno "I'm done here Juno, come and pick me up".

When Zanya entered the ship Juno asked "Are you ok? You look sad".

Zanya was silent for a few seconds before she said "Just get us out of here, i'm sick of this planet".

Juno could have sworn she heard regret in Zanya's voice but decided not to say anything about it, but she did say "You know, if you feel like you want to talk to someone, then i'm here for you".

Zanya glanced at her and whispered "Thanks" However Juno heard and smiled.

It seemed like Zanya had a heart after all.

.

**Hope you like it, please review, i really want to hear your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Mission.**

Zanya returned to Vader's ship, she entered the room he was in and knelt down.

"Kazdan Paratus is now dead, my master" Zanya said.

"Good, and it's good that you returned when you did, i have a new mission for you" Vader said turning around.

"A Mission, master?" Zanya said a little surprised.

"Yes, i sensed that something crashed on Kashyyyk and it is of sith origin, i want you to find it and if necessary destroy it" Vader said "We can't allow it to fall in to the wrong hands".

"As you wish, my master" Zanya said before leaving.

Zanya headed back to her ship and said "Start the ship Juno, we are going to Kashyyyk".

"Another jedi?" Juno asked.

"No, this is something completely different" Zanya answered.

They reached Kashyyyk and managed to find the area where the mysterious artifact crashed.

"The dark side is strong here, it's actually affecting the entire forest" Zanya said in disbelief as she watched the black forest.

Juno put a hand on Zanya's shoulder and said "Zanya are you sure you want to do this? I'm not a force sensitive but even i can feel that something is very wrong with this place"

"All the more reason to destroy whatever is here" Zanya said getting up from her seat.

"Be careful, something in this place is blocking any kind of signal, when you get inside the forest, we wont be able to stay in contact" Juno said.

"Don't worry about me Juno, i'll be fine" Zanya said with a smile, however this was not a cocky or teasing smile she usually gave her, it was a reassuring smile.

Zanya jumped out of the ship and landed in the forest, she was almost immediately overwhelmed by the strong dark side power.

Zanya had a feeling that this forest was gonna test her power to the limit.

.

**You wanted me to make my own part of the story? Well here you go, tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Zanya meets ****Darth Zannah****.**

Zanya walked through the dark forest, on the way she met a wookie who had been affected by the dark side and had become nothing more than a savage beast.

"Ok wookie, show me what you got" Zanya said as she got in to a fighting stance, she decided not to use her lightsabers against it, wanting to test her hand to hand skills.

The fight was one sided, each time the wookie tried to punch Zanya she would just dodge it and struck his ribs, breaking them, in the end Zanya decided to end the fight, when the wookie tried to punch her, Zanya grabbed it's hand and kneed it in the arm, breaking it, then she went behind him and kicked it in the back of the leg breaking it aswell, in the end Zanya snapped the wookies neck with her arms, killing it.

Zanya finally reached the place where the dark power came from, it was an red crystal and the dark side was pouring out of it, then some of the energy started to gather and eventually formed a body.

Zanya looked at the figure, it was an woman wearing a sith robe, she was quite beautiful.

The woman spirit smiled and said "Ah, so my new vessel has finally arrived".

Zanya was confused but said "You look familiar, who are you?".

The woman chuckled and said "Where are my manners, i am **Darth Zannah**".

Zanya's eyes become wide as she said "Now i remember, you were Darth Bane's apprentice, but how? You have been dead for decades".

Zannah smiled and said "Not quite, the moment before i died i transferred my spirit into this crystal, it wasn't until just recently that some one dug me out and took me aboard his ship and when we where above this planet, i managed to unleash my powers and made the ship crash here".

Zanya thought about something and asked "When i came here, you said something about your new vessel, what did you mean?".

An evil smirk appeared on Zannah's face as she answered "I'm gonna take over your body" Zannah suddenly vanished and reappeared behind Zanya "Your body is so strong and beautiful, not to mention the force is very powerful in you" Zannah stared right to Zanya's eyes "Yes you will do nicely".

Zanya nearly panicked and jumped away from the crazy spirit "If you think i'm just gonna let you take over my body then you must be insane".

Zannah laughed and said "You can't stop it, when your body is mine, i will rule the sith once more".

"NO, your time is over. I AM THE FUTURE OF THE SITH" Zanya yelled.

"Is that so? Well if you are the future, let's see how you deal with the past" Zannah said before she created some kind of force orbs that took the from of two former siths.

**Darth Maul and Count Dooku.**

"Wha-what is this?" Zanya asked in shock.

"Thanks to the power i gain from this crystal, i can summon the dead and have them fight for me and these two are quite powerful, more than powerful enough to kill you" Zannah said with an evil smile.

There is no denying it, Zanya was scared.

.

**Hope you like it, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zanya vs Zannah.**

The Maul and Dooku clones attacked, Zanya used both her lightsabers to hold them of, they where powerful, but Zanya noticed something about them that made her smirk.

With one quick movement Zanya cut the Maul clone clean in half, then she ran at Dooku and quickly cut of his hands before beheading him.

Zanya looked at the spirit of Zannah and said "You said you could summon the dead and have them fight for you, they where nothing but illusion, taking their looks does not provide their skills".

Zannah smirked and said "I knew they would not be enough to beat you, but my most powerful ghost still remains".

Once again the dark power started to gather and then took the form of **Anakin Skywalker.**

But Zanya was not scared this time and said "Like i said, the looks does not provide the power".

The Anakin clone attacked, it was indeed more powerful than the other two, Zanya used only one lightsaber this time, in an one on one fight, it was alot easier with just one blade.

The Anakin clone struck with a powerful furiosity, Zanya's defence was put to the test, she started to tire and needs to end the fight quickly, using precision timing Zanya spun around and stabbed the clone in the back, destroying it.

Zanya turned back to Zannah and said "I beat your most powerful ghost, you lose".

Zannah laughed before saying "Those illusions were never meant to kill you, only weaken you, now your body is mine".

Faster than Zanya could react, Zannah flew forward and went in to her body, Zanya felt great pain as she grabbed her head and started to scream.

"Don't try to resist, it's pointless just give me your body" Zannah said.

Zanya looked at the crystal, she needed to destroy it and fast, she started to walk towards it but the closer she came the harder it is to hold Zannah back.

"I know what you are trying to do, i won't allow it" Zannah said as Zanya fell to her knees about one meter away from the crystal.

"GET. OUT" Zanya screams loudly as she unleashed a massive force repulse that ended up destroying the crystal and nearly the whole area.

With the crystal destroyed Zannah's ghost disappeared in to nothing, Zanya fell to the ground and lost consciousness.

When Zanya woke up she was lying on a bed with Juno sitting next to her, when Juno noticed that Zanya was awake she said "Oh you are awake, i was worried that you had gone in to a coma".

Zanya slowly got up before asking "What happened?".

"You did it, i saw an huge blast and then suddenly whatever was blocking the communication signal vanished, i tried to contact you but you didn't answer so got worried so i had to come and get you" Juno answered.

Zanya looked at Juno and asked "You were worried about me?".

Juno smiled and put her hand on Zanya's "Of course i was, we are friends right?"

Zanya was surprised by what Juno just said, Juno saw her as a friend? But what really surprised Zanya was when Juno hugged her and whispered in to her ear "I will be at your side, all the way to the end".

Then Juno got up and said "You should get some rest, you will need it before giving you mission report to Vader".

When Juno left, Zanya laid back down, she thought about what Juno told her, with a smile on her face, Zanya fell asleep.

.

**Hope you like it, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The final test.**

Zanya entered Vader's room and knelt down before saying "My mission is complete, Master".

"Good, now i feel confident to send you on your final test" Vader said turning to face her.

"With all due respect master, i killed two jedis and overcame an old sith master, i'm ready now" Zanya said, growing impatient that Vader still doubted her.

"No, you defeated a old man, an outcast and you overcame a relic of the past, now you must face a true jedi master" Vader said harshly

"Who?" Zanya asked.

"Master Shaak ti, one of the last of the jedi counsel, she is one of the most powerful jedis of this era, you will need the full power of the dark side to defeat her" Vader said.

"Yes master, where is she?" Zanya asked.

"She is on Felucia, the planet it self is full of predators and the inhabitants are powerful warriors in their own right" Vader said.

"She will soon be dead, my master" Zanya said before heading back to her ship.

When they arrived on Felucia Zanya jumped out of the ship, she could feel that the force was strong here and her blood already started to boil, she was finally going to prove herself to her master.

.

**Hope you like it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Zanya meet Shaak Ti.**

Zanya wandered through the forest, she encountered some of Felucia's warriors, what surprised her whas that she could sence the force in them, it seemed that Shaak Ti had some how shared her power with them.

The warriors proved to be good opponents, but not enough to provide a real challenge, Zanay reached an open area and she could sense that Shaak Ti was somewhere near.

"You knew i was coming and i bet you know why i'm here, so just come out and face me already" Zanya called out.

"All in good time assassin, but let me ask you this, is this really how you choose to use your gift? Do you even realize what you are doing?" Shaak Ti asked.

"What i'm doing is bringing peace to the galaxy, peace that the jedis are in the way of" Zanya answered.

"But what is peace without freedom? It's not too late for you girl, you can still turn away from the dark side" Shaak Ti said.

"Don't try to use your jedi mind game on me Shaak Ti, the dark side is all i have and it's all i need" Zanya yelled out angrily.

"Then you leave me no choice, i'm sorry girl" Shaak Ti said, then Zanya could hear loud footsteps.

"Zanya, scanners are picking up a massive life sign heading your way" Juno said.

A few footsteps later, Zanya looked up and said "Well Juno, i think i have found your massive life sign".

In Front of Zanya…..stood a Rancor.

.

**Sorry that it was short, the next one will be longer i promise, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Zanya vs Shaak Ti.**

**And painful memories resurface.**

Zanya jumped around the rancor, using her superior speed and agility to her advantage, the rancor tried to eat her, however Zanya jumped right in to it's mouth, a few seconds later, she burst out of the rancors throat, killing it.

Zanya finally found Shaak Ti, she was meditating close to an sarlacc pit, Shaak Ti sensed that Zanya was there and said "Welcome Assasin, to the Ancient Abyss".

"So you finally decided to stop running, let's end this" Zanya said as she let her robe fall to the ground.

Shaak Ti turned to face her and said "I was not running girl, i was leading you here, now are you prepared to meet your fate".

Both ignited their lightsabers and got ready to fight, their sabers clashed but even in the heat of battle Shaak Ti still tried to reason with Zanya.

"I can sence conflict within you girl, you don't need to die here" Shaak Ti said, but her words only made Zanya angrier.

"There is no conflict within me" Zanya said before she kicked Shaak Ti back and tried to attack her, only for Shaak Ti to send her back with an powerful force push.

Zanya was on the ground and Shaak Ti jumped at her with her lightsaber, only to have it blocked by Zanya's.

While keeping Zanya pined, Shaak Ti said "Surrender Assassin, i can help you find peace".

"I don't need your pity" Zanya yelled before using force pull on a large rock, sending it towards them, forcing Shaak Ti to jump of.

Zanya ran at Shaak Ti and with an force enhanced blow struck against her saber, the force of the blow sent Shaak Ti flying, she quickly did a backflip in the air landing closer to the sarlacc, while Zanya landed right infront of her.

They engaged again, Shaak Ti force enhanced her fist and punched Zanya in the face, though the blow did not do any real damage, it was enough to make Zanya stumble back a little, then Zanya noticed that the sarlacc started to attack her, she tried to cut it's tentacle but she was soon tied up by them.

With Zanya restrained Shaak Ti approached her and placed a hand on the side of her face.

"Yes it's all clear now, you are suffering from an painful past, a past that you are struggling to forget" Shaak Ti said.

"Stop it, you know nothing about me" Zanya yelled trying to shake Shaak Ti's hand of but couldn't.

"Your past is full of pain, you lost someone precious to you, didn't you" Shaak Ti said, that was the last straw.

"SHUT UUUUUUUUUP" Zanya screamed as she released a powerful force repulse, destroying the tentacles and sending Shaak Ti flying in to a wall.

Shaak Ti was fatally injured by the blast, she saw Zanya standing over her and with her final breath said "Remember girl, Vader can't chose your destiny, only you can".

Then Shaak Ti became one with the force, leaving Zanya alone.

"Damn it, why am i thinkin about that now? After all these years, why now?" Zanya said before falling to her knees, burying her face in her hands and started to sob.

When Zanya entered the ship Juno immediately noticed that something was wrong, Zanya's eyes were red.

"Zanya, have you been crying?" Juno asked in concern.

"I'm just tired, i'm gonna get some sleep before reporting to Vader" Zanya answered before walking into her room.

A little bit latter Juno heard something from Zanya's room, she went to check and saw that Zanya was shaking and whimpering violently in her bed while saying things in her sleep "Please don't die, please don't go, i don't want to be alone"

Juno carefully held Zanya in her arms while whispering in her ear "You are not alone Zanya, i'm here with you and i will stay with you".

Zanya stopped shaking, she clutched Juno's shirt and started to cry in to her chest while she was still asleep.

Juno gently stroked Zayna's black hair while whispering "I will never leave you Zanya".

Zanya's body finally relaxed, but she didn't let go, so Juno had no choice but to stay with her until she woke up.

.

**Man this was a very emotional side of Zanya, hope you like it, please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**New mission.**

Zanya contacted Vader and said "My mission is complete, Master".

"Good, then you are ready to stand by me against the emperor, return to my ship at once, we will at last control the galaxy" Vader said, Zanya allowed a smile to appear on her face, finally she would fulfill her destiny.

When Zanya returned to Vader, she could feel that something was wrong, she entered Vader's room and she saw the emperor standing there.

Before Zanya could react, she was stabbed from behind by Vader, she looked up at him in shock.

"Excellent Lord Vader, now finish her off and prove your loyalty to me" The emperor said with an evil smile.

"Master, i don't understand, you said we would defeat him together" Zanya said with pleading eyes.

But Vader just lifted her up and threw her through a window, sending her in to space.

"It is done" Vader said as the emperor laughed while leaving.

However later Vader retrieved Zanya's body and noticed that she was still alive.

'_impressive, she used the force to shield herself from the vacuum of space, she is indeed powerfull' _Vader thought before he ordered his droids to bring her to his secret lab.

Zanya woke up with a scream, before she noticed that she was tied to an operation table, she saw Vader's hologram standing infront of her and glared at him.

"YOU, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME" Zanya shouted in rage.

"No, the emperor discovered you and wanted you dead, i needed him to believe i was still loyal to him so we can ambush him, then you can have your revenge on him" Vader said.

Zanya was not entirely convinced but calms down anyway and said "What is thy bidding, my master?".

"We can't attack the emperor as long as his spies are around to warn him, we need a distraction" Vader Said before he motion one of the droids to release Zanya.

Zanya raised up and asked "What kind of distraction?".

"We need to assemble an army against him" Vader said.

Zanya looked at him like he was crazy and asked "An army?".

"An army of rebels, when they distract the emperor and his spies we will strike" Vader said.

"Where do i start?" Zanya asked.

"That is something you need to figure out yourself, your decisions and destiny is now your own, but remember, he dark side is always with you" Vader said before his hologram disappeared.

"Master, great to see you are awake" Zanya looked and saw R10 rolling up to her.

"Hi there R10, where is Juno?" Zanya asked.

"She is onboard in a holding cell, she has been branded a traitor to the empire, what will you do?" R10 asked.

"I will save her, i'm not leaving my pilot behind, but i could use my lightsaber" Zanya said.

"I'm afraid that your lightsaber where lost in space, you will have to do with this" R10 said before giving her Kota's old lightsaber.

Zanya took it and said "R10, i need you to get the ship ready to launch, we can't have any witnesses so you will disable all the escape pods and activate the ships self destruct sequence".

"As you wish master" R10 said before rolling away.

With the help from R10 Zanya found Juno's cell, she quickly destroyed the door and walked up to her.

"Zanya? Vader said you were dead, but you are alive" Juno said in disbelief, her eyes where red from crying, that made Zanya's heart ache, Juno cried for her.

With a smile Zanya picked Juno up and said "I'm not that easy to kill Juno".

Juno smiled and asked "So what are we gonna do now?".

"We are leaving the empire behind" Zanya answered, before taking Juno back to the ship.

And then all of them left the ship moments before it exploded.

.

**Hope you like it, in the next chapter a new character of mine will be introduced, stay tuned and review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**New ally.**

Zanya and Juno was now far away from any imperial forces, they were discussing what to do next.

"The empire need to be stopped, but the only why to do that is to rally the emperor's enemies and find someone that can teach me what Vader couldn't" Zanya said.

"So we are back to hunting jedis?" Juno asked.

"And i think i know someone who might still be alive" Zanya said.

"You mean General Kota?" Juno asked.

"Yes, when i fought him, he said he was a part of my future, well let's hope he is right head to Nar Shaddaa" Zanya said.

When they arrived, Zanya learned that Kota was not on Nar Shaddaa anymore, she met someone that said he had seen someone that looked like Kota being smuggled to cloud city, that would be Zanya's next destination.

Zanya found Kota sleeping at a bar, it looked like he had been drinking, Zanya slammed her fist on the table to wake him up and it worked.

"General Kota" Zanya said

"I paid for this table, so whoever you are, get lost" Kota said annoyed.

"I can't do that jedi" Zanya said.

"I'm no jedi now, not after…this" Kota said pointing on the bandaid on his eyes.

"Don't worry about your eyes, what i need is your mind and everything you know about fighting the empire" Zanya said.

"No one fights the empire and lives girl" Kota said sounding amused.

"You better hope you are wrong about that, now let's go" Zanya said as she grabbed Kota's shoulder and dragged him of.

When they reached the landing plat forms they were met by a squad of stormtroopers, led by an shadow guard.

"Oh give me a break" Zanya said as she took out her lightsaber.

Zanya force pushed the stormtroopers on the ledge, but the shadow guard remained, they fought, the shadow guard was skilled but Zanya used force lightning which sent him in to wall, he looked dead.

"You are brave girl, but the empires armies are infinite, you will most likely be killed or worse and nothing will have changed" Kota said.

"But wouldn't you rather die on you feat, the to drown yourself in alcohol" Zanya said.

Kota seemed to think for a moment before saying "I don't know, but i do have contact in the senate who could use your lightsaber".

"Did i just hear that you two are planning to fight the empire?" A voice said from behind them.

Zanya turned around and saw a girl that looked like she was about the same age as her, she had brown hair which was styled in a pony tail, she wore black boots, black pants, a brown unzipped jacket and a black sleeveless shirt underneath.

"That's right, and who are you?" Zanya asked.

"The name is Liana Norgera, one of the best smugglers in the galaxy, if you are going to fight the empire, then i'm in" Liana said.

"What can you do?" Zanya asked.

"Besides this?" Liana said as she took out her blaster and shot someone behind Zanya.

Zanya turned and saw the shadow guard laing dead on the floor, he had survived Zanya's lightning and had tried to stab her from behind.

"I also have stolen plans of almost everything the empire has built, wouldn't that be useful?" Liana said with a smirk.

"Ok, you're in" Zanya said.

Liana smiled and said "Thanks babe".

Zanya narrowed her eyes and said "Don't call me that".

Liana smirked again and said "Why? You are hot".

Zanya rolled her eyes and contacted Juno "Juno i found Kota and we got another ally, come and pick us up".

"On my way" Juno said.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Liana asked teasingly.

"SHUT UP" Zanya yelled.

.

**Well what do you think of my new character, please review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**First act of kindness.**

Zanya and her crew arrived on Tatooine to speak to Jabba the hutt and see if he would help them against the empire.

"Are you sure about this Zanya? I have heard that Jabba is not the most trustworthy being in the galaxy" Juno asked.

"I'm aware of that, but he got spies everywhere who could help provide intel that we need to fight the empire" Zanya answered.

"Ok, but do you have to go alone?" Juno asked.

"Don't worry Juno, i can handle a hutt" Zanya said as she was about to walk of the ship.

"Good luck babe" Liana said, making Zanya growl annoyance.

Zanya reached Jabba's palace, after a quick talk with the black orb she was let in, the guards glared at her as she walked pass them, she reached Jabba's throne room and saw him siting there with an red haired human girl in a chain next to him.

Jabba said something in his language, a droid was about to translate but Zanya cut him of "I know what he said, i don't need an translator".

"**So what brings you here girl?"** Jabba asked.

"I'm here to ask for your assistance, i'm planning on starting a rebellion against the empire and i could use your spies to help with the intel" Zanya answered.

"**Sorry girl, but i don't want to risk the empire's wrath****,**** i rather work with than against them, no deal" **Jabba said.

"I understand where you are coming from Jabba but-" Zanya started but was cut off.

"**I said no deal"** Jabba almost yelled.

Zanya slightly glared at Jabba, but the the girl next to him noticed some thing and said "You are a Jedi?".

Zanya realized that the girl must have spotted her lightsaber, the girl got up and yelled "Please get me out of here".

The girl tried to run to her but Jabba pushed a bottom that would have made the girl fall down to the rancor if not for Zanya using the force to pull her out, she then took out her lightsaber and sliced of the chain.

Zanya held the girl close to her as she pointed the lightsaber at the others, warning them form coming any closer.

Zanya looked at Jabba and said "Look Jabba i don't want you as an enemy and i'm sure you don't want to lose to many of your soldiers, so how about i just buy this girls freedom, what do you say?"

Jabba seemed to think for a moment before saying **"Deal, as long as i never have to see you again".**

"Don't worry, you won't" Zanya said as she handed over the money, the girl was in such shock so Zanya had to carry her out.

When they where far enough away from the palace, Zanya put the girl down and asked "Are you ok?".

Before Zanya could react the girl wrapped her arms around Zanya's neck and kissed her right on the mouth.

"Thank you, thank you so much" the girl said as she kissed Zanya all over her face.

"Wow, wow, wow, easy there, no need to get so emotional" Zanya said as she tried to gently push the girl away from her face.

Zanya took out some money and gave it to the girl "Here, with this you will be able to buy some new clothes and maybe get of this planet, you are free now".

The girl had tears in her eyes and looked like she was about kiss Zanya again until she held up a hand to showing that the ten kisses she got earlier was enough.

After that Zanya went back to the ship, she had already contacted them and told them about that she failed to convince Jabba to help them, but did manage to free a slave.

When Zanya entered the ship, Juno and Liana gave her amused looks, Liana said "So Zanya, it seems you got some action from that girl".

"What do you mean?" Zanya asked.

"Here" Juno said handing her a mirror.

Zanya's eyes become wide with shock, her face was covered in kiss marks, that girl had been wearing lipstick.

"So you do swing that way after all" Liana said with a laugh.

Zanya's face became red with embarrassment, she was never going to live this down.

"NOOOOOOOOOO" Zanya yelled out of pure humiliation.

.

**Hope you like it, please review, your opinion matters.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Zanya x Juno or?**

**Do you want Zanya to have an relationship with Juno or Liana? It's either one of them or she wont have an relationship in this story.**

**Tell me your thoughts**


	18. Chapter 18

**Questions.**

Zanya woke up from her meditating panting, she keeps seeing strange visions and has no ideas what they are or why she is having them.

"Are you alright?" Came a voice behind her, she turned and saw Kota standing there.

Zanya sighed and said "No, i keep having strange visions, but i have no idea what they are, all of them ends with a cave in a swamp and a voice telling me to go there".

"A cave in a swamp? It must be a cave on Dagobah" Kota said.

"Dagobah? Then i must go there" Zanya declared.

Later Zanya arrives on Dagobah, she walked around the swamp until she saw a cave and a little green creature sitting infront of it.

"Do you guard this entrance?" Zanya asked him.

"No, only a watcher, am i now" He said.

"So you will let me pass?" Zanya asked him.

"Brought you here, the galaxy did, open to you, this path is" He answered.

"You know why i'm here don't you?" Zanya asked.

"Questions, you have, answeres inside, you will find" He answered.

Zanya went inside the cave, the force was strong in it, she walked for a while until she suddenly heard voices.

"Murderer" "You are a monster" "Vader's puppet" "Why did you do this?" "Get away from me" those where only a few of the many voices Zanya heard as she saw the faces of everyone she had killed.

"No, stop, i didn't mean to, please stop, stop, STOOOOP" Zanya screamed as she closed her eyes and covered her ears.

Zanya fell on her knees and began to cry, but then she heard a voice "Zanya".

Zanya looked up and saw a beautiful woman standing in front of her, the woman looks really familiar, Zanya's eyes became wide when she realized who that woman was.

"Mom?" Zanya said in disbelief.

"I have missed you Zanya, you need to come home, there is something i need to tell you and something i want to give you" The woman said as she started to disappear.

"Mom wait, please, don't go, don't leave me alone again" Zanya begged as tears ran down her face.

"Come home Zanya" Was all her mother said before disappearing completely.

"MOM" Zanya yelled as she fell down on her knees and began to sob.

Zanya walked out of the cave and saw that the green creature was still sitting there.

"Answers, you found hmm?" He asked.

"Well atleast i learned where i can find them" Zanya answers.

"Then, go there, you should, and find them, you will" He said.

Zanya smiled and nodded before going back to her ship and took of.

Her destination, **Utapau**.

.

**Hope you like it and Merry christmas.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Answers.**

Zanya finally arrives on Utapau and saw her old home village completely destroyed, the sight brought back memories of that terrible day, when the empire attacked.

Zanya walked for a while until she was met with a sight she have not seen for 13 years, her old house.

She went in, the house was mostly intact, just covered with dust, Zanya saw an old holoprojector, she activated it and it reveals a picture of her as a baby in her mothers arms, Zanya smiled and wiped away a tear.

"It's hard to believe it has already been 18 years" Said a voice from behind her, Zanya turned and saw her mother, Kayna Marrak standing there as a blue spirit.

"Mom" Zanya said as she went to hug her mother, only to pass right through her.

"I am sorry Zanya, there is nothing i would rather do than to hug you, but without an physical body i'm unable to do so" Kayna said sadly.

"What happened to you mom?" Zanya asked.

"Your father taught me how to become a force spirit, allowing me to survive my physical death" Kayna answered.

When Zanya heard the word father she asked "Mother there is one thing i always wanted to know, who was my father?".

Kayna smiled and said "His name was Ken Marrak, a former jedi master".

"My father was a jedi?" Zanya asked in disbelief.

"Yes, he left the jedi order because he didn't believe in the rule that a jedi should not have an romantic relationship, he came here to start a new life" Kayna answered.

"So what happened?" Zanya asked.

Kayna giggled and said "He saved me from some bandits and before you knew it, we fell in love and got married".

"Where did he go?" Zanya asked feeling a little angry that her father was not there to save them.

"When order 66 was issued he went out and allowed the empire to kill him in hope that they would not come after us, sadly he did not expect that another jedi would come here" Kayna answered.

So her father sacrificed himself to save them, Zanya did not know how to feel about that.

"Listen to me Zanya, Vader was right about one thing, you are in control of your own destiny, the dark side is strong in you but you can still be saved" Kayna said.

"I was trained in the darkness, to use the darkness, it's too late for me to turn back" Zanya said.

"It's never too late Zanya, remember, you got the blood of a jedi in you." Kayna said serious, but then smiled "Now, do you remember that i said there was something i wanted to give you".

Kayna pointed the bed, Zanya looked under it a found a box, she opened it and found a lightsaber in it, she ignited it, the color was orange.

"That lightsaber used to belong to your father, he wanted you to have it" Kayna said.

Zanya put the lightsaber on her belt and said "What am i gonna do now?".

"That is up to you now Zanya, but remember that whatever you chose to do, i will always love you, my daughter" Kayna said before she disappeared.

Zanya felt tears run down her face and whispered "I love you too, mother".

.

**Hope you like it, please review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Who could voice Zanya?**

**This is just something i'm doing for fun, who do you think would be a good voice actor for Zanya?**

**I also made this to tell you that this story is not dead.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Leia Organa.**

Zanya and her crew arrived at Kashyyyk, Kota told them that there was something very important to his contact down there and if they got it, it was a high chance he would help them fight the empire.

"I still think this mission is to dangerous, the planet is under the complete control of the empire" Juno said.

"Your contact better be reliable" Zanya said to Kota.

"I trust him, he smuggled me to cloud city and he is an old ally to the jedi order" Kota reassured.

"So what am i supposed to find here?" Zanya asked.

"Someone very important to him, you'll know when you see her" Kota answered.

"Take us down Juno" Zanya ordered.

Juno took them as close to the emperial base as she could without them getting spotted, Zanya jumped out of the ship and and wandered through the forest until she saw the base, she looked around, the place was crawling with soldiers, but then she spotted a building that looks suspicious.

'_That building, whoever i'm supposed to find is more than likely inside. I need to get in there and save her' _Zanya thought before taking a look around the area again_ 'But that is easier said than done, if they spot me i will be in serious trouble, i need to distract them before i can sneak in'._

Then Zanya noticed some explosive containers, she smiled as she got an idea. She took out an grenade and threw it at the containers, the resulting explosion caught all the soldiers attention as they rushed over there which gave Zanya the chance to sneak into the building.

As Zanya snuck around she noticed a lot of hunting trophies. She reached a room and saw a girl standing by the window.

"I was expecting that the emperor would send an assassin, it's a coward's tactic" The girl said not turning around.

"Relax i don't serve the emperor, i'm here with master Kota" Zanya said, that caught the girl's attention.

"Wait Kota is alive? But he was killed above Nar Shaddaa" The girl said surprised.

"He survived and he sent me here to find you, now let's get" Zanya said as took the girl's arm and started pulling her along.

"Wait" The girl said pulling her arm out of Zanya's grasp who gave her an impatient look "I can't leave while this planet is still enslaved, if you are truly a jedi, then you will destroy that" she pointed at something that looked like an skyhook.

"Look, it's not that i don't want to help this planet, but even i can't take on a whole army of emperials" Zanya said.

"Maybe you don't have to, you managed to get in here without getting detected, maybe you can sneak in and destroy it form inside" The girl suggested.

"But what's to stop the empire from rebuilding it?" Zanya asked.

"There is no doubt that they will, but it will take time and you'll give the Wookies a chance to disappear. Please" The girl pleaded.

Zanya sighed but said "Ok i'll do it, but i'm getting you out of here first".

Zanya managed to get the girl out of the base then she gave her something and said "Ok, when you gain a safe distance from the base, activate this homing beacon, it will call for my crew, they will get you to safety"

The girl smiled and said "Thank you, what is your name?".

"My name is Zanya, and yours?" Zanya asked.

"Leia Organa, good luck" Leia said before walking off.

Zanya turned her attention back to the skyhook "Now the fun part begins" she said sarcastically.

.

**Finally a new chapter, tell me what you think.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Saving a people.**

Zanya had successfully reached the skyhook, however it was well guarded and she couldn't find a safe way in.

"Liana, you wouldn't happen to have stolen some plans of skyhooks? Because i could really use a way to get inside" Zanya said through her come link.

"_I do actually, just give me a sec. Ok the defenses are always weaker on the west side, there should be an air vent that will take you directly to the generator" _Liana answered.

"Understood, thanks" Zanya said before ending the transmission before Liana could call her babe again.

Zanya found the vents, and just like Liana said it took her directly to the reactor, but just as she was about to destroy it, something came falling towards her, she jumped out of the way and when she looked back she saw something that looked like a Purge Trooper, but the armor was black and the visor was red.

"When i got the report that the princess was gone, i did not believe it since no alarms were tripped. But now it all makes sense, a jedi would be capable of something like that" The large trooper said.

"And who are you?" Zanya asked.

"I am **Captain Ozzik Sturn**, and i'm in charge of this sector" He answered.

"Is that so? Well then, if i take you out and the destroy the skyhook, then the wookies will truly be free" Zanya said as she got ready to fight.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up if i where you. This armor was made to kill people like you" Ozzik said as he got ready as well.

"Well i'm one of a kind" Zanya said before sending a powerful force push at Ozzik, but it did nothing.

"My turn" Ozzik said before charging at her.

Zanya dodged the charge before taking out her lightsaber and tried to slice him, but he activated some kind of shields on his arms and managed to block all her strikes.

Then Ozzik knocked the lightsaber out of Zanya's hand before grabbing her by the throat, he slammed her against the floor and then threw her in to a wall.

Ozzik started to walk towards her, but then Zanya sent a wave of force lightning at him, though surprised, he managed to block it with his shields.

"I'll admit, i didn't expect lightning, but like i said trick like these does not work" Ozzik said confident.

"Don't. underestimate. THE FORCE" Zanya said before unleashing her full lightning power whish managed to break through Ozzik's shields and sent him flying in to the reactor.

The reactor started to overload and i looked like it was about to blow. Zanya quickly retrieve her lightsaber and started to run.

Zanya barely made it out in time as the skyhook crumbled to the ground, all the wookies started to cheer, Zanya smiled at them before she began walking away.

But before she could leave a wookie called out to her, she turned around only to see them bowing to her, then one of them came from behind and put a brown cape on her as a token of their gratitude.

Zanya smiled and said "Get to a safe place".

The wookies gave her one final cheer before walking away.

Later Zanya was resting in the ship, however she couldn't sleep at all, she stood up and walked to her window.

"Is something wrong?" a voice said, Zanya turned her head and saw Juno standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"It's just the wookies, when i destroyed the skyhook, they cheered for me and even gave me that beautiful cape" Zanya said not sounding happy at all.

"Are you not happy about that?" Juno asked.

"I am, it's just, i don't feel like i deserve it" Zanya said looking down.

Juno placed her hands on Zanya's shoulders and said "Zanya, we both have done things we are not proud of, but the past is the past, let's focus on the future, ok?".

Zanya gave her a sad smile and said "Alright".

"Good, now get some rest, you need it" Juno said before giving Zanya a small kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Zanya felt her cheeks heat up, did Juno just kiss her? But now she also felt a wave of guilt, Juno did not know that Zanya was on a secret mission from Vader.

But now Zanya was starting to doubt her loyalty.

.

**After seeing the trailer for the force awakens, the new battlefront and season 2 of rebels, i figure i'll do some celebrating myself. Tell me what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Rescue a senator.**

After her rest Zanya finally confronted Kota about Leia "This Leia Organa, why was she so important?" She asked.

"She is an princess, and the daughter of Bail Organa, my contact in the senate" Kota answered calmly.

"Well then i would like to talk to him now" Zanya said.

"You can't" Kota said.

"I just risked my life saving his daughter, the least he can do is talk to me" Zanya snapped.

"You can't talk to him because i can't find him" Kota snapped back "He's gone missing kid".

"What? For how long?" Zanya asked.

"Bail tried to recruit me to rescue Leia. I refused, and he went to look for another jedi, master Shaak Ti" Kota began, Zanya barely held back a memory "I told him it was to dangerous but the fool went anyway, alone, he vanished as soon as he landed on-"

"Felucia" Zanya finished, Kota gave her an surprised look and she immediately realized her blunder _'Fodder'._

"The force is strong with you girl, to be able to sense my thoughts" Kota said.

Relieved Zanya said "You are just that easy to read old man".

"Then you should already know our next mission. We are going to Felucia to rescue senator Organa" Kota declared.

"Right" Zanya said.

Later they arrived at Felucia, Zanya could feel that something was not right.

Juno noticed this and asked "Zanya, what's wrong?".

"I sense darkness here, hate, sadness and loneliness" Zanya answered.

"I sense it too, the dark side is strong here" Kota said.

"I may not be a jedi, but i'll have to agree that this planet has definitely seen better days" Liana said.

"Well if we are gonna save Organa we have no other choice but to go down there" Zanya declared "Take us down Juno".

"Good luck babe" Liana said with a smirk.

"Liana, if you call me that one more time, i will send you out the airlock while we are in space" Zanya warned.

Liana only laughed and Zanya rolled her eyes, Liana's teasing was really getting annoying.

After Zanya left the ship to go search for Organa, Juno turned to Liana and said "Liana, why do you have to tease her like that?".

Liana shrugged, and said "She makes it so easy. Besides i'm only telling her the truth, she is a total babe, don't you agree?".

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Juno said turning around with a small blush on her face, the truth was, she did agree.

Zanya fought her way through hordes of both imperials and dark side infected Felucians, she reached a place and what she saw shocked her. Infront of her was an sarlacc and it was being tortured.

"By the force, are you seeing this Juno" Zanya said.

"_Yes we have a visual"_ Juno said with sympathy in her voice.

"_What could that poor thing possibly have done to them to deserve this?"_ Liana said with venom in her voice.

"It's the empire, they don't need a reason" Zanya spat, but then her voice became softer "I can sense… no, i can feel the creatures suffering, it's screaming for help".

"_That's horrible, is it anyway you could release it?"_ Juno asked.

"I would but how?" Zanya asked.

"_If you can release the sarlacc's tentacles then it should be able to do the rest himself"_ Liana suggested.

"I'll try" Zanya said.

Zanya snuck in to the base operating room, then she used force lightning to fry the controls, the result was that the sarlacc was released and started to destroy everything it could reach, so Zanya had to hurry away from it.

"_Zanya, are you alright?" _Juno asked.

"I'm fine Juno, the sarlacc is free and is getting some major payback" Zanya said with a smirk "Now of to find Organa"

A while later Zanya arrived at a rancor graveyard and saw a man sitting in the middle of it.

"Senator Organa" Zanya called out as she walked up to him "Master Kota send me here to rescue you".

"I knew he couldn't stay out of an fight for long" Organa said with a smile "But i thought he would be angry with me for ignoring his advice".

Zanya chuckled and said "Don't worry, he is definitely angry, but i think he would rather yell at you in person".

Zanya helped Organa up and he said "We must hurry, Shaak Ti's apprentice has gone mad".

"From what i have seen, this whole planet has gone insane" Zanya said.

"Oh we are not crazy" Said a female voice.

Zanya turned around and saw a female Zabrak walking out with twin red guard shotos in her hands " We've just embraced the power of the Dark Side".

"Don't do this Maris" Organa said.

"Walk away now girl" Zanya warned "I don't want to hurt you".

But Maris just giggled darkly before saying "You won't hurt me. 'He' won't let you".

As she stepped aside a massive bull rancor stepped out of the trees.

"SENATOR RUN" Zanya yelled as she tried to make the rancor focus on her and she succeeded.

The bull rancor was far more dangerous than the rest, he was bigger, stronger and faster. However, Zanya was still a lot faster and jumped in it's back and stabbed it in the head.

The rancor roared in pain as it tries to shake her off, but then Zanya heard a voice that yelled "DIE" She turned her head and saw Maris jumping towards her, but she sent her back with a force push.

With Maris out of the way, Zanya repeatedly stabbed the rancor in the head. The rancor rose up tall then fell backwards, his weight broke the ground, causing both him and Zanya to fall through it.

When Zanya recovered from the fall she saw the rancor lying dead in front of her.

"Monster, i will make you suffer for that" An angry Maris yelled as she ran towards Zanya with both her weapons out.

However due to Maris lack of experience with the dark side, Zanya fended off her attacks rather easily. Maris managed to trip Zanya and pinned her down with her weapons.

"I will drink your blood after this" Maris said with an glare.

"No you won't" Zanya said before using her strength to push Maris back a bit then used her right arm to punch her in the face sending her stumbling back.

With one swift strike, Zanya destroyed both of Maris weapons and then pointed her lightsaber inches from Maris's face.

Maris held up her hands in fear and said "Ok you won, Organa is yours… You don't have to kill me now".

"Why? you are nothing but a slave to the dark side. The galaxy would be safer without you" Zanya said.

" It's not my fault, Shaak Ti abandoned me on this horrible planet. Felucia is evil. It corrupted me." Maris said in tears "Please, let me go and i'll turn my back on the dark side".

Zanya looked at her for a few moments. Then she deactivated her lightsaber and said "Just get out of here".

"Thank you" Maris said before running off.

Then Organa appeared next to Zanya and said "I've seen her kind before. A young Jedi who turned to the dark side, corrupted and evil, murderous… You shouldn't have let her go free."

"She will never be free, she will carry the memories and guilt of what she has done here for the rest of her life" Zanya said.

Organa nodded before both of them headed back to his ship.


	24. Chapter 24

**Confession.**

Zanya and Organa met up with Kota to discuss the plans of an rebelion.

"Opening a rebellion is to dangerous master Kota" Organa began "I know i owe you my life but-".

"You don't owe me anything" Kota interrupted "I told you back at cloud city i couldn't help you, after i lost my sight. She is your hero and it's her rebellion, join us because she is asking you to".

"You are the first to really fight the empire, we are not prepared to go to war yet" Organa began "We need weapons and starships and people with the courage to use them, i don't know how many will stand with us".

"But you should at least know someone who will" Zanya said.

"Well yes there are other senators that has spoken out against the empire, but they will be hard to convince" Organa said.

"We just need to show them that the empire is vulnerable" Kota declared.

"I will meditate on that, i'm sure i can find a good target" Zanya told him before turning back to Organa "In the meantime senator, gather all your friends, we will need all the help we can get".

Organa nodded and entered his ship.

* * *

Later Zanya stood in front of an screen in her ship. She took a deep breath and contacted Vader.

"You received my message?" Zanya asked as Vader's face appeared on the screen.

"Yes, your mission goes well" Vader answered.

"I managed to recruit a few people to my cause, but now i need your help, the rebels wants proof that they can fight the empire" Zanya said.

"The emperor rule the galaxy through fear, you must destroy a symbol of that fear" Vader began "The empire are building star destroyers above raxus prime, that shipyard is your next target".

"Thank you, lord Vader" Zanya said glumly.

"There is much conflict in you, your feeling for your new allies are growing stronger. You haven't forgotten that you still serve me have you?" Vader asked.

"No master" Zanya answered.

"Say the code" Vader ordered.

Zanya sighed and said

"_Peace is a lie, there is only passion._

_Through passion, I gain strength._

_Through strength, I gain power._

_Through power, I gain victory._

_Through victory, my chains are broken._

_The Force shall free me"._

"Good. Don't ever forget that" Vader said before ending the transmission.

Zanya sighed, but then she felt that someone was behind her, she turned around "Juno".

"I came to see where you wanted to go next, now i know" Juno said, Zanya could tell she felt betrayed.

"Juno wait, this isn't what it looks like" Zanya said as she put a hand on Juno's shoulder only for her to slap it away.

"Of course it is, you are still loyal to Vader, after he branded me a traitor and tried to kill you. You are still his, his-" Juno began.

"Slave" Zanya finished sadly.

"Then why did you defy Vader and rescued me?" Juno asked.

"I needed a pilot" Zanya answered as she started to lose her temper.

"That's a lie" Juno said.

Zanya finally lost it, she grabbed Juno and forced her against the wall before saying "What do you want from me Juno? You want me to betray Vader and kill him along with every single imperial? My mother was killed, my village destroyed, i needed a reason to keep on living".

"So you prefer to live as Vader's slave?" Juno snapped.

"Why do you even care?" Zanya said angrily.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMN IT" Juno shouted.

Zanya was completely stunned by the sudden confession, she was not expecting that at all.

Juno looked down as tears started to build up in her eyes then said "When i first met you, a feeling was awaken inside me and it has been growing stronger and stronger every day. That feeling is love, not friendship but love. I love you Zanya".

"Juno i-" Zanya began but was interrupted by Juno putting her finger on her lips.

"Don't say anything, just allow me to show you, all of my love" Juno whispered before leaning in a kissed Zanya on the lips.

Zanya's hands left Juno's shoulder and went behind her neck as the kiss grew deeper, then Zanya felt the zipper on her shirt being pulled down.

"J-Juno" Zanya gasped as she felt Juno's hand on her breast, but then she quickly grabbed it and pulled it away.

"Sorry" Juno said in a hurt tone before running out of the room.

Zanya put a hand on her chest, her heart was beating faster than it has ever done before. Were they really just about to do 'that'?

But then Zanya shook her head and went after Juno. She entered Juno's room and saw her standing by her window. Zanya locked the door which surprised Juno a little but not as much as when Zanya walked up to her and kissed her.

Zanya gently forced Juno down in the bed before saying "Juno, do you know that i hate to leave anything unfinished?".

Juno only stared as Zanya removed her shirt completely before taken off Juno's shirt as well.

"We will finish what we started" Zanya declared.

They started to kiss again and Juno's hands slowly went inside Zanya's pants.

And let's just say that it was not much sleep that night and R10 did not get the peace and quiet he was hoping for.

.

**I wonder if i should turn up the rating after this, i didn't show everything and i did not go into any real details. Tell me what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Request chapter**

**Ok, so i have been having a hard time coming up with anything to write.**

**If you have any requests i would love to hear them, they could help getting this story back on track.**


	26. Reboot or something new?

**Reboot or something new?**

**Ok, so I have been on long hiatus from this story due to being busy with my other stories. I came back to look at and realized something.**

**Man, this is what I was working on? Was I really such a bad writer?**

**Well thanks to my other stories, I have felt that I have become a far better writer than I was when I worked on this. At least I hope I have.**

**So here are the options.**

**1\. Should I reboot this story with my better writing skills?**

**.**

**2\. Should I make a new story entirely? If I do, then it will take place in the old republic MMO timeline.**

**.**

**Tell me what you all think.**


End file.
